Blair Waldorf's Love Story
by mrschuckbass123
Summary: COMPLETE! Its the biggest day of her life, but she still has time to spare. So she listens to her ipod and finds only Taylor Swifts songs and for some reason all the songs are kind of based on her life! B/C multichapter PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Should've Said No

"B where are you?" Serena yelled at me

" S im in here" I responded

" Hey I was wondering where you were! Are you excited?" She asked

I dazed off

-Was I excited?  
For the biggest day of my life  
The day that I will become  
Mrs. Blair Bass

God damn yes I'm ecstatic  
Me spending the rest of my life with Chuck  
Sounds perfect to me-

" B you there? She asked me

" Yea, sorry, thank you!" I said it her

" For what?" She asked

" For everything and sticking through me and us for all this time! I know I haven't been a ray of sunshine the past 8 years, but thanks for being my friend!" I told her

" Blair are we breaking up?" she asked

We laughed

" No, it just now that Chuck and I are getting married, he now is the one who has to deal with all my drama!" I told her

" Ha-ha ok, I have to go Blair ill see you out there! Bye, love you B"

" Love you too S!"

I said to her  
She left

Its time  
I'm so excited

I put my finishing touches on  
But then I realized  
That's Its only 11:00

- Damn it, I still have half an hour-

- What to do what to do what to do-

I thought to myself

" Yes!" I yelled

There it was an I-pod

I ran over to it  
Put the headphones in my ear  
Turned it on

And I noticed that there were only 13 songs on there

"Great" I said sarcastically

I went to the artist section

And all the songs were song but Taylor Swift

"And I hate Country Music, great" I thought to my self

But I didn't care I have to stall myself for 30 minutes  
And listening to country is what I have to do  
Then I have to do it

I pressed play

I started to her the instruments

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
_  
-Oo yes a break up song-

I starting thinking about Nate  
And that whole cheating fiasco  
Between him and Serena  
My best friend and my boyfriend at the time

_Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong_

I remember when I found out  
I didn't know what to do and say  
For some reason I forgave Nate but not Serena  
(Bad choice)  
I should have listened to Dorota  
When she said  
"Miss Blair, It takes two to tango"

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...  
_  
But I was a love struck fool who didn't care  
That my boyfriend then was in love with my very  
Unavailable best friend

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

I remember the night  
It was the Shepherd wedding  
I went as Nate's date  
And Chuck was alone like always ha-ha  
And Serena didn't need a date their  
Because most likely she had one coming back from the event  
But I had no idea that she left with Nate

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
_  
Its kind of funny how I found  
I though maybe it would be Chuck  
(Because he did have front row seats to the event)  
Or maybe  
Gossip Girl  
But never would I have thought  
Nate would have told me

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say_

I still can't believe he told me that night  
The night where we were BOTH (well that's what I thought at the time)  
Going to lose our virginity  
But no he told me how it lost it to someone else

_But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same..._

I can't believe I took him back  
I was such an idiot  
He didn't deserve me  
He didn't even love me

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...  
_  
He didn't even care about me

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this..._

_No... no no no..._

I can't believe  
That we both thought at time that we could start over

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

" Thank god I don't have him, I defiantly wouldn't be able to deal with his drama," I thought

I pushed the button to go to the next song


	2. Our Song

" So what's next?" I thought to myself  
I heard the fiddles come in with the percussion  
I recognized the song  
It came out around when Chuck and I first go together

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
_  
I have never drove shotgun in Chuck's limo  
I bet he has never too  
But I have been in the back  
Of the "sacred" limo  
Chuck called it after our first time (my actually first time, but his first with me)

_I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says.._.

Oh our song  
I think it's got to be  
With Me  
Because it was playing  
During the limo event

_Our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

I remember when we first go together  
And we didn't want anyone to find out  
I'm pretty sure I did sneak out of my house at least once to see Chuck

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

I called him every night  
Just to hear his voice  
He always gave me comfort  
And always made me happy and put a smile on my face

_Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

We never really had a first date  
But if I had to choose  
It would be Victrola  
That was when we first fell for each other  
(Well that's when I fell for him)

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
_  
I remember after all my Bulimia hardships  
He was always there to give me comfort  
This sounds tacky  
But when I relapse he was the light of my life  
(God that's tacky)

_Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said..._

I remember that one day when I came home from dinner with my mom near thanksgiving  
He delivered some roses  
And stayed the night  
Because he knew how sad I was about my dad not coming

_Our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

I loved how no one knew about us then  
It was like a game  
(Which we all know we both love)  
But it was game where no one got hurt

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song..._

The funny thing is  
I know my music  
And out of all the songs out their nothing beats  
Mine and Chuck's song

_Cause our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again  
Play it again, oh yeah_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song  
_  
Ha-ha I was such a loser then  
After our infamous limo sex  
I went home and bought With Me  
Its now our wedding song and  
My top played song in my library


	3. Tim McGraw

_You said the way my blue eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame at night  
I said: "That's a lie."_

Chuck has always said that I have gorgeous eyes  
But don't get why  
There just normal brown

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On backroads at night_

He doesn't have a Chevy Truck  
He doesn't even have his own car  
But he does have a limo  
A "sacred" limo

_And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone_

I remember the first summer after we actually were together  
We were in France to visit my dad  
No games  
Just him and I

_When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

Ok so my favorite is not by Tim McGraw  
But it is With Me  
(As you know)  
I remember during that summer  
We listened to that song everyday

_When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest_

I remember my 17th birthday  
I wore my " Audrey Hepburn" dress  
He gave me that necklace  
One of the best nights of my life

_And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

_I don't wear jeans  
But when ever I hear that song  
I think of us_

_September saw a month of tears  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that_

I remember that September after the summer  
Chuck left me at the helipad  
It was horrible  
I had no one  
Not even Serena

_But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From Three summers back_

I remember during that summer  
I wrote Chuck 10 plus letters  
But I never sent them

_It's hard not to find it all a little bittersweet  
And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe_

Most of our relationship is  
Bittersweet  
But it is just who we are  
_  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

When I think of that necklace  
(The Erickson Beaman one)  
I think of my birthday  
And I realized that Chuck  
Actually care about me  
And I cared about him too  
He had butterflies  
He was so cute

_And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standin' on your street  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep  
And the first thing that you'll read is:_

Chuck was always the one  
Who gives me romantic gestures  
But right before we got together for good  
After graduation  
After he ran off  
I took the first flight to Paris  
To follow him and  
And flew out there with letter  
That said those infamous  
3 letter 8 words  
(and much more cutsie & lovey dovey stuff)  
And left it in front of his doorstep

_When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
So then you turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

I stayed at my dad's home in France  
After I delivered the note  
And he came to my dad's house with  
A ring  
And proposed  
When I think of that ring and that summer  
I think of our love  
I think of me spending the rest of my life with him

_Oh, think of me  
Mmmm_

_He said the way my blues eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"_

As Chuck always says

" In the face of true love you don't just give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you too!"


	4. White Horse

* * *

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to _

Nate all he said was sorry  
And for some reason I always forgave him

_As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you_

I really thought that we  
Were perfect and that were meant to be  
_  
Holding on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should have known, I should have known_

I really should have known  
I had so many clues  
But I was too blinded  
By our nonexistent love

_That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell_

I'm not Nate's princess  
When I was with him it was anything but a fairytale

He never swept me off my feet  
The way Chuck did

_This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
_  
I was happy and carefree  
Before Nate screwed it all up

_Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

But It was too late for Nate to fix it  
Because  
Chuck already did

_Baby I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes_

I fell in love with Nate  
When I was young and naïve  
And I didn't know any better

_ I never really had a chance.  
I had so many dreams about you and me.  
Happy endings;  
Now I know_

I thought Nate was the one  
My happy ending  
My soul mate  
But now I know  
That's he's not any of those things

_I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell_

I'm not his princess  
Nor his fairytale ending

_This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

But I realized all of that  
Way too late in to the game

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry_

I wanted you to you were wrong  
And say you're sorry  
So we could just start over and have a clean slate  
Cause Im not your princess  
This aint a fairytale

But it didn't work

_Im gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well._

I found.. wait noticed  
That someone was better for me  
And that actually treated me well  
(at most times)

_This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
_  
Nate is my past  
And my never future

_And it's too late for you and your White Horse  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now._

_Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now._

Everything he did was too late  
He never did catch me  
Because I was already caught

By

Chuck xoxo


	5. I'd Lie

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me_

I remember right after he proposed  
We go into the car  
And he drove  
Yes Chuck Bass drove a car

_He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

We stopped by at a garden  
And he told me everything  
He was feeling  
I happy that he was actually open to me

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
_  
He told that he would have never have believed  
That he would one day be in love with me  
Because he used to be scared of being in to love  
Cause everyone he loved in life was gone

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

He didn't notice when I told him  
"I would never say those words to you " (the words being 3 words 8 letter)  
That I was lying  
He really believed that I didn't love him  
_  
And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue_

Chuck Bass does look hot in some green  
(He looks hot in anything)

_Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
_  
No offence Bart but Chuck's eyes are better  
May you rest in peace  
_  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

I like to imagine  
What would have happened if I told Chuck I loved him when he asked me

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
_  
I remember at his dads wedding  
When he was saying that speech  
At that moment I started to fall  
In love with Chuck  
_  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
_  
Chuck can be a negative person regarding his father  
But when he's with me it changes  
He becomes that person who he actually is

_Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine  
_  
I remember the first time I saw Chuck cry  
After his fathers death  
It hurt me to see  
how distraught he was

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue_

Chuck does have a temper at times  
But he looks mighty sexy when he's mad

_Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

I also imagine what would have happened if Chuck did say those  
3 word 8 letters at the White party

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you  
_  
In high school when ever he came over to talk to me  
I was breathless  
I was so much in love  
But I just couldn't admit it

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
_  
Chuck doesn't play guitar  
But there's one thing no one knows about him  
Through all of his pervy-ness and his womanizing ways (which has died down)  
he is the sweetest and most romantic guy  
I have ever met

_I think he can see through everything but my heart  
_  
He is very good at reading people  
But there's one person he couldn't read that well  
-Me-

_First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle  
_  
Every morning is a good morning  
When I wake up and see him  
Sleeping next to me  
(He's adorable when he sleeps)

_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie_

If you ask me if I love him now  
I wouldn't lie

" I LOVE CHUCK BASS" I yelled


	6. Fearless

**heyy- this chapter is a little different then the usual ones  
it has a lot of conversation  
more than just statements in my past chapters  
It different than before how Blair was telling us a story its  
Now Blair showing us and we are listening and seeing what Blair is talking about!  
Hope you guys like it!  
Please review!  
Thanks!!!**

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car  
_  
Senior Prom  
One of the best nights ever  
Obviously I went with Chuck  
He picked me up at my house  
Ravished me with compliments  
And brought me to the limo  
_  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah  
_  
But he had a surprise for me  
We got into the car  
And we started traveling  
The opposite way where the school is  
I was very confused

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

It was our first "date" since  
Well since  
Ever

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

Chuck didn't seem nervous  
But I was very  
My relationship with Chuck is very  
Backwards  
Sex before dating  
I love you before dating (well me saying I love you)  
Almost getting pregnant before dating

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

We stopped on the side of the road  
In Brooklyn  
We got out the car  
He took my hand  
We started walking  
(Remember I'm in fancy floor length dress and Chuck is wearing a tux  
in Brooklyn)  
" Chuck really Brooklyn? I thought you hate this place!"  
I told him  
" I do hate this place, but I wanted to bring you here so Gossip Girl wont be stalking us"  
He responded

_And I don't know why but with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

We reached the waterfront  
I was kind of worried of what was going to happen next  
Knowing Chuck I knew it was going to be something extravagant  
" So Chuck where are we going? Dinner? Clubbing? Swimming in the Hudson?"  
I asked  
" Were going here!"  
He told me while pointing  
To a sailboat  
" Oh my God Chuck a boat! I've never been on a sailboat before!  
I told him  
" So lets make it memorable!"  
He responded  
_  
So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here_

He grabbed me hand  
And led me to the boat  
All I could hear is the soft music coming from the band Chuck hired  
And the waves crashing against the sides of the river  
We sat down to eat  
It was 7-course magnificent meal  
One of the best meals I have ever had

_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment, now capture it, remember it_

Then it happened  
He looked at me  
But not the way he usually does  
He looked at me the way he looked at me  
When I danced at Victrola  
When he said his speech at his dad's wedding  
He looked completely and utterly in love with me  
And all did was giggle and asked  
" Why are you looking at me like?"  
he responded  
" Because I love you!"  
I smiled and laughed  
" Well that's too bad"  
I told him (sarcastically of course)  
" Ha-ha very funny Blair!"  
He told me  
" Oh yea and I love you too!"  
I told him  
He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek  
I blushed

'_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

" Do you want to dance Blair?"  
He asked  
He stood up and stuck his hand out  
" Sure, since I'm missing my senior prom for this! I better dance at least once tonight!"  
I responded  
I got up and grabbed his hand  
"You are such a bitch at time!"  
He told me  
" And Chuck Bass that's why you love me!"  
I told him  
And leaned in kissed him on the cheek

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'  
It's fearless_

" So Charles, since this is our first date, I think we need our first date first kiss!"  
I told him  
" Ok Blair, you really don't need to ask me…."  
I stopped his talking  
By kissing him  
Full on the mouth  
It was our first really romantic kiss since the year before at his dads wedding  
But by far it was our best kiss yet

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

" So Blair ready for you last surprise?"  
He asked while holding up a bathing suit  
"What's that for?"  
I asked  
" Were going to swim in the Hudson!"  
He told me  
" Are you serious! Chuck it's freezing in there!"  
I told him  
" Come on Blair I know you want to, but we can make it more interesting!"  
He told me  
" How?"  
I asked

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

" I can't believe you made me skinny dip in the Hudson River!"  
I told me  
" First I didn't make you and I know you enjoyed it! I was a easier way for you to feel me up!"  
"Yea right Chuck!"  
"Ok then Blair, then whose hands did I feel massaging my back?"  
" I hate you Bass!"  
" Love you too Waldorf!"


	7. Breathe

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause no one of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
_  
No one ever thought what we had was true  
They thought that it was all a game  
And no feelings were involved

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

But then they noticed  
What we had was real  
And that we loved each other  
And that we needed each other

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_

All we did was hurt each other  
I hurt him by getting back with Nate  
He hurt me by leaving me a the helipad  
I hurt him with Marcus  
And he hurt me again by leaving  
After his dad passed

_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around.  
_  
When he left I didn't know what to do  
He is my everything  
I love him  
I am nothing without him

_And we know it's never simple never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

It's never easy to say goodbye  
To the one you love  
And it's also never easy  
To just leave the one you love  
Without saying goodbye

_And I can't,  
Breathe, without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe, without you,  
But I have to._

I cant live with out him  
But when he left I had to deal with it  
Even though he wasn't my boyfriend  
He was still was still him  
And I was me

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve._

I never wanted to hurt Chuck after getting back with Nate  
I didn't notice that he actually cared about me  
And that cared about him  
I got back with Nate  
So I wouldn't have to face my problems

_But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out._

But Nate and I didn't work out  
Because of my possibility of being pregnant (by the way with Chuck's baby)  
And I went back to Chuck just for comfort  
But he didn't want anything to do with me  
_  
And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe, without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe, without you,  
But I have to._

I had no one  
I wanted to leave and again avoid my problems  
But I didn't I had to face them  
I'm happy I did  
Because I wouldn't have fallen in love with Chuck at his dad's wedding

_It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy,  
Easy for me.  
It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me._

I woke up a little after I fell asleep  
In my bed with Chuck after the funeral  
I thought I lost him forever  
He left a note  
A stupid note  
He didn't even mention  
I love you

_And we know it's never simple, never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

When he came back  
I had to find his old self inside  
Of his new messed up self

_Ohhh_

_I can't,  
Breathe, without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe, without you,  
But I have to  
_  
I went on the rooftop  
To try to save him  
And help him  
He needed me and I needed him

_ I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._

He didn't say what  
I wanted him to tell me  
But did say  
Sorry  
And I realized he wasn't ready to say  
Those 3 words and 8 letters  
But I knew he felt it

**_I'm Sorry_**

Sometimes saying your sorry is just as good as saying I love you.


	8. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

It was a Friday night  
The flashing lights  
Blinding my eyes while on the stage

_Sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side_

I hear the beat of the music in the background  
All I saw was him staring at me  
I felt alive

_And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_

I noticed right then and there  
That Chuck Bass  
My friend, ally and evil plotter helper  
Could actually be my prince charming

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do_

I'm only happy when he's near  
He makes smile  
When I'm about to cry  
He sometimes says the most impropriate and absurd stuff  
But it still makes me giggle and blush

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true_

He drives me crazy  
And makes me stress  
But then he calms me down with a kiss  
And I realize that our love is true

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

He always accepts me as I am  
Even if I'm wearing no makeup  
Or the most hideous outfit  
He still says I look beautiful

_Just a small-town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

The city is so big  
But news gets around fast  
Thanks to gossip girl  
I have a hard time dealing with all the drama  
But Chuck is good at being my backbone

_And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

Whenever I feel upset  
He's always my shoulder to cry on  
He knows my secrets and fears  
And he helps me face and deal with all of them

_And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me_

You said you know me so well  
I'm supposedly  
Your best friend  
And I noticed what you said was true  
You are always there for me  
And  
I'm always there for you

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

When I was at Victrola  
It was the first time  
I felt like my self  
The fun, outgoing and real  
Blair Waldorf

_When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can tell  
_  
Chuck is the one who helped me and made me feel  
Like myself  
He makes me feel  
Beautiful  
Wanted  
Happy  
And most important  
Loved

_That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me, who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you,  
with you,  
uh huh uh, yeah_

He's Chuck and I'm Blair  
He's my everything  
And I'm his  
I feel like myself  
When he's near  
I've never been so happy in my life


	9. Sparks Fly

**_NOTE- THIS CHAPTER AGAIN HAS LOT OF DIALOGUE! IM VERY PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER, I THINK ITS MY BEST YET! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! BUT I WANT MORE! PLEASE REVIEW  
THANKS AGAIN  
(THERE ARE ONLY 2 CHAPTERS LEFT)  
XOXO  
Natalie_**

The year 2009 started off  
As the one of the worst years  
of my life  
After he slept with some random hookers  
I told him I was done  
But I still loved him

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
and I'm a house of cards _

I am very fragile girl  
At times  
And every time he hurt me it got worse  
But in the spring of 2009  
Something happened  
That changed Chuck and mine's "friend only" relationship

But lets back up about before  
That something happened

Yale just denied me  
My mom and Cyrus were never there  
My dad was off in who knows where with Roman  
And he didn't bother to call me for comfort

Yale was my dream  
And after was denied  
I got sick again  
(If you know what I mean)

Everything bad that happened in the year  
Chuck  
Yale  
My Parents  
Jack  
It all started up my bulimia again

It was the day we got out for spring break  
I had no plans  
At all for the break  
The funny thing is  
The only people left in the UES  
Was myself  
And  
Chuck

Chuck and I weren't really on speaking terms  
Since the elevator incident  
He was mad I didn't accept his apology  
And I was mad  
About everything he has ever done to me

_You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
Fall in love in an empty bar_

But I was bored  
So I took a taxi and headed toward the Palace hotel  
Just to get drink  
(a.k.a hoping to find Chuck)

I walked in  
And I immediately heard  
" Waldorf"  
I turned around  
And there he was  
Still handsome  
And devilish as ever  
My heart sank  
The butterflies returned  
" Bass"  
I said while walking over to him  
And taking a seat  
"Where are the sluts, Bass? Did you lose all your money, already?"  
He smirked  
He looked me in the eye  
And said  
"Waldorf, sleeping around was so 5 weeks ago. I doing perfectly fine without risking myself by getting Herpes."  
I laughed  
" Really Bass? Are you trying to fool me? Tell me the real reason!"  
I knew it had something to do with me  
And wanted to force it out of him  
_  
And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

He got up close to me  
And said  
" Ok Waldorf, the real reason why is…. Is  
That I'm in love with you, and I want to prove to you that and I am now a one-woman man! Blair I can't be with anyone but you! I love and want you so much!"  
That was not what I was expecting  
It was want I have been waiting for  
Since the white party  
I usually don't like overdue deliveries  
But I needed me some Bass

_Drop everything now_

I leaned forward  
And gave him a full on kiss  
I was waiting for that kiss since  
Our " lets wait for the future" talk

I let go  
And giggled  
I moved the hair around his ear  
Behind his ear  
And whispered  
" I love you too!"  
He smirked

_Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

I grabbed his hand and lead him outside  
In the rain  
He looked at me  
And our lips met  
I felt the butterflies  
All around

We took a breath  
He smiled  
Not a smirk  
An actual smile  
He looked so damn cute

_Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
_  
I hooked me a Bass  
And I didn't want to let go  
Ever

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

We just kept on looking at each other in the eyes  
I'm pretty sure it turned into a game  
After the 5th minute  
We starting laughing  
And he said  
" So are you ready to go?"  
"Where, Bass?"  
I responded

_So reach out open handed  
and lead me out to that floor_

He grabbed my hand  
And dragged me toward  
His limo

_Well I don't need more paper lanterns  
Take me down, baby bring on the movie star_

After 20 minutes of us making out in the back of the limo  
The car stopped  
And we got out  
In the middle of Times Square

We were standing there in the rain  
In the middle of Times Square  
He pulled me close  
And pressed his perfect lips against mine  
I eventually looked  
Up and saw us on the screen  
For the whole world to see us making out

But then our phones went off  
**  
Spotted- The only survivors left in UES, C and B making out in the middle of Times Square! It looks like our power couple is back on! Watch Out!**

**You Know You Love Me  
Xoxo  
Gossip Girl**

_Cause my heart is beating fast  
and you are beautiful  
I could wait patiently but  
I really wish you would_

I laughed  
And Chuck smiled  
I love it when he smiled

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

He took a hold of my hand  
And lead me into his limo  
"Arthur can you please bring us to Miss Waldorf's home"  
He told his driver  
He knew I was home alone  
Even though we didn't talk  
He still stalked me every time  
I was over his house with Serena  
(After he moved back in with them after Jack left)

I smacked my lips on his  
And started unbuttoning his shirt  
I started pecking  
Every part of his chest

_Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down_

"Blair lets wait till we get inside! Ok?"  
I was shocked Chuck Bass resisting to have sex  
But he wanted to wait  
Then I will respect his wishes

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
_  
I buttoned his shirt back up  
And he smiled  
"Thank you, Waldorf!"  
" Your wish is my command, Bass!"  
He smirked  
And kissed my forehead

The car stopped and we got  
Out and into the elevator

_I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go out  
Keep your beautiful eyes on me  
gonna strike this match tonight  
_  
I played around  
With his hair in the elevator  
I loved when his hair looked all messed up  
" Perfect"  
He looked me in the eyes and kissed my cheek

"Ding"  
The elevator went

_Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'd love to hate it  
But you make it like a fireworks show  
_  
I ran up the stairs  
And laughed  
"Get up here Mr. Bass"  
I yelled  
"Coming Ms. Waldorf"  
He yelled back  
He ran up the stairs  
And into my room  
Where I was standing in front of him  
And whispered  
"You Sure?"

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

I jumped on top of him  
And kissed him full on the lips  
I pushed him down on the bed  
I unbuttoned his shirt  
And he pulled mine off

_Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

Then we stopped for a sec  
"Your so beautiful Blair!"  
He told me  
"Your not to shabby yourself there Bass!"

" I love you Blair"  
"I love you too, Mr. Bass!"  
I giggled  
And he smiled  
Our lips met again  
And the rest is history

By the way

I haven't been sick since


	10. Love Story

_**NOTE- EVEN THOUGH THIS CHAPTER IS USING LOVE STORY, IT STILL ISNT THE LAST ONE! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LIKE THE LAST ONE (WITH DIALOGUES)  
I HAVE ONE CHAPTER LEFT  
THEN IM GOING TO START WRITING A STORY CALLED  
Letters to Serena-  
I will give the summary in the next chapter  
(don't worry , even though the name serena is in it, it will still be chuck and blair centric story)**_

It was early June  
We have all just graduated high school  
And  
Chuck mysteriously left

Chuck and I were together at that point for about 4 and half months  
They were amazing  
Everything was perfect  
Until he left

I didn't know then  
Why he left  
I didn't figure out until  
I found him  
But I will get to that later

About 2 weeks after graduation  
When Chuck left  
I was lonely  
My mom was gone again  
And my dad went home to France  
And I missed Chuck very much

I started to become  
Worried  
And  
Depressed

I was very scared  
Of his whereabouts  
So I called his PI  
I know I was acting like a needy girlfriend  
But I needed to find him

About a week after I called the PI  
I got the results back and it said that  
He was in Paris

Within hours  
I packed my bags  
And hopped on the first flight to Paris

Waiting on the airplane  
Was never-ending  
I was thinking about what to say to him

So I wrote him a note  
Which I will slip under his door

**Dear Chuck,**

**I was planning on starting this letter with- Where are you? What's wrong with you? And  
Why?  
But I couldn't, I'm not mad at you for leaving  
But in this letter, I'm going to tell you how I feel  
About you and us  
About our glorious past,  
Wonderful present  
And our bright future  
Chuck I believe that out story is … how should I put this well is  
Epic  
(God I've watched way too much Veronica Mars)  
But any way**  
**_  
_**_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

**When we were young  
You were my partner in crime  
My friend who also didn't like getting messy  
You were there for me always  
Even when you were  
Pulling my headbands off my head  
Or when I stole your scarf  
**

_See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know_

**Remember the masquerade ball  
Even though you weren't my date  
You were still the only one  
Who told me I looked beautiful  
**  
T_hat you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

**You eventually became my Romeo  
And no one  
Approved  
About our  
'Relationship'  
At the time  
**  
_And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:  
_**  
When you left 2 weeks  
Ago  
I was so distraught  
I didn't know why you left  
I thought I did something wrong**

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

**I remember our first week at school  
As a couple together  
You would take me in between every class  
Into the janitor closet  
I feel so bad for that janitor  
But we were and are in love  
So it doesn't matter**

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

**Remember when I snuck out of my house  
Right after we got together after my birthday  
I felt all bad-ass  
But I didn't care if I got caught  
Cause all I wanted was to be with you  
**  
_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,_

**Chuck you are my Prince  
My only one  
My inevitable  
My best friend  
My boyfriend  
My partner in crime**

**Chuck Bass you are my everything  
And I love you**

**If you feel the same way  
Please come to my dads home in France  
(By the way, I'm writing this on my plane ride to Paris, to see you)  
Yes I know you're here in France**

**I will be waiting for you  
Love you so much,  
Blair**

The plane ride ended  
Finally

I hopped of the plane grabbed my luggage and headed toward  
Chuck's hotel

After persuading the bell man  
That I was Chuck's wife  
I figured out the room number was 1812 (surprise surprise)

After going up the elevator 18 floors  
I finally reached the door  
I put my letter inside  
The envelope  
Gave it a kiss  
And slipped it under the door

And headed down stairs toward my cab  
Headed towards my dads home

After traveling for 9 hours  
I felt gross so I got in shower

After that I went out side the and sat by the pool

It has been 2 hours since I put the note under the door  
I was getting worried

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:  
_  
Tears started to roll down my face  
I was convince he was either  
Dead  
Or  
Sleeping with someone else

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come_

But then it happened  
I saw him coming  
He was running  
I leaped up and couldn't stop crying  
He stopped in front me  
We both smiled  
" Blair, I got your letter and….

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knealt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
_  
Then it happened  
I thought he was kidding  
He got down on my knee  
I was shaking/ crying/ smiling/ dying  
"Blair, I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you! Will you marry me?"  
He got out a Tiffany blue box  
And opened it and  
I saw the most gorgeous  
Ring  
I have seen in my life  
It was perfect  
I gasped  
" Yes, of course!"  
I leaned in and kissed him fully

_And said:  
Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
_  
We let go  
He took the ring out of the box  
And slipped it on my finger  
It was perfect  
I loved it  
Me verging on tears  
Spoke  
" I thought you weren't coming!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Blair, the ring wasn't fully done today, I had to fly out here to Paris and get it! I didn't want it shipped! It's a an original, I designed it perfectly for you!"  
He told me while caressing the my hand and the ring

I_ talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

" That explains a lot!"  
"Sorry Blair I couldn't tell you where I was going! "  
"Oh Chuck, its fine I understand"  
I said while looking at my ring

"Blair, I will never leave you again and I'm sorry! I love you!"  
"I love you too! So are you ready to go future hubby?"  
"Where?"  
"I'm taking you on a scenic drive through France!"  
"Oh, Cool! Who's going to drive?"  
"You are!"  
I said while putting the keys in his hand

"Ok but only for you future wifey!"  
" Good, love you Chuck!"  
"Love you too Blair"

We grabbed each other's hands  
And headed toward the car

"So did you really mean everything in your note Blair?"  
" Yes, its all the truth!"  
"Good!"  
He leaned in and kissed me  
While taking off my headband  
"Jerk!"  
I said while stealing his scarf  
" Bitch"  
He said back  
" Take that back Chuck!"  
"No, You!"  
"No, You!  
He stopped me while kissing my cheek  
I giggled  
And he smirked

**Some things never change  
**  
_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_


	11. Mary's Song Oh My My My

**NOTE- THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY!  
THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!  
MY NEXT STORY IS CALLED LETTERS TO SERENA  
The story revolves around blair sending email/ims/ texts/ letters to serena when she is at boarding school  
But the twist is that it takes place at the beginning at junior year( the pilot) so she never came back like she did in the first ever episode  
Also in my story she didn't leave town because of  
"killing' someone or sleeping with nate ( because in my story she didn't do any of those things)  
its because her mom wants to became a better person  
and also Blair and her are still best friends and don't hate each other like they did in the pilot  
So its Blair telling Serena what's happening and it will start like the time period with the pilot  
Some questions you will get the answers to is  
Will chuck and blair get together?  
what about blair and nate?  
How does dan get into it?  
And also jenny?  
And btw there will be no Vanessa (no offence she's unnecessary to me)  
And remember it will be in Blairs POV  
I wont do each episode but like al the important parts of the each season so far  
Im not sure how long it will be, but when I get bored with it ill stop  
It will come out maybe January 24 or 25 ish  
Thanks!!!  
Natalie**

**_And here comes the final chapter of Blair Waldorf's Love Story  
Featuring Mary's Song ( Oh My My My) _**

The song ended  
And I heard a knock on the door

" B, its time your dad is waiting!"

"Ok one minute Serena!"

I turned the I-pod off and placed it on the bed  
I put my shoes on  
And my veil

And took a deep breathe  
And walked out the door

"Blair Bear you look glorious!"  
My dad told me

"Thanks dad!"

I grabbed his arm  
And headed  
Toward the door into the church

"Blair, stop shaking everything will be ok!"

"I know daddy! I'm just anxious!"

"Blair, are you ready?"

"Yes Daddy!"

The doors opened

There I saw him  
He was standing there  
With a smirk on his face  
Which turned into a smile  
When we locked eyes

I started cry  
I saw all my friends  
And my family  
Including Dorota and my mom and Roman  
Sitting in the front row  
I saw Lily, Rufus, Dan and Jenny on the other side

I looked up and saw  
Nate standing next to Chuck  
And Serena on the other side

I reached the front  
My dad pulled my veil from in front of my face  
And kissed my cheek  
And he sat down

I walked up to the front across  
From Chuck  
He pulled his hand out and wiped my tears off my face

We both Smiled

And the priest started the ceremony

We grabbed each other's  
Hands

"We are gathered here today, to join two unions in Holy Matrimony."  
"We will start this ceremony with the vows"  
The priest said

Chuck and I both agreed on doing our own vows  
So it will be memorable

I started

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights_

" Chuck, I remember when we were young and preschool. You walked in everyday with your scarf and your ascot and I came in with my headbands and bows. Back then I would have never believed, that I would have fallen in love with you! You were always there for me, even if no one else was. You are my backbone and my best friend"

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

" Our families had weekly dinners and when you came over I always made you watch Tiffany's and Roman Holiday. But you never complained, you actually enjoyed watching it! I but most of all we both enjoyed each others company."

_Took me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did_

" You always protect me and make me feel safe. Even though your never able to say those 3 word 8 letters when I asked. You were always able to say those 2 words 7 letters, whenever you hurt me."

_Took me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

"Chuck our love is epic, I will always love you and cherish you till death do us part! You are my best friend and my partner in crime. I thank god everyday for your limo and Victrola. If that never happened, no offence, I would never be as in love and as happy as I am today! Chuck thank you and I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"And Chuck"  
The priest said

He smirked and started talking  
_  
I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

" Blair, well first of all I love you and I don't know why I couldn't say those words last year. I am truly sorry about that and everything I have done wrong toward you! This might sound weird but Blair you are the first girl I have ever loved. Ever since the day I met you I have loved you, but I have never be able to admit it. I truly have butterflies whenever you are near me. When we first got together, I was ecstatic, I was happy that you actually noticed me for once. That moment at your party when you asked me if I liked you; I didn't noticed that I like you, I noticed that I love you but I was 'Chuck Bass' and I couldn't be in love so I denied my feelings and was eventually hurt. But then I hurt you, which I regret everyday about."

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

"I would have never believed two years ago, that at this I would be marrying you. No one ever believed that we would work out and be in love. But we beat in the odds. If my dad was here I believed that he would be proud of both you and me for sticking through everything and still being so much in love."

Took me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Took me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my

" Blair Waldorf, I will always love you and believe and care for you. You are everything to me. You have made me a better man and always believed in me! Thank you so much and I love you!"

The tears started to roll once again down my face  
Chuck's eyes started to water

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

"Do you Chuck Bass take thee Blair Waldorf to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward til death do you part?"

"I do"  
Chuck said

_Took me back to the time we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do_

"And do you Blair Waldorf take thee Chuck Bass to your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward til death do you part?"

"I do"  
I said with a grin

_and I did too_

" By the power vested in me, I now present you Mr. & Mrs. Charles Bass"

We both smiled  
I saw my mom crying  
And so was Lilly and Serena

"You may now kiss the Bride!"

He leaned in  
And pressed his lips against  
My mouth  
My tears got on each others lips

We let go  
And whispered  
"I love you Mr. Bass"  
"I love you Mrs. Bass"

I smiled  
I love how it sounded  
Mrs. Bass  
Chuck's wife  
Perfect!

_Took me home were we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

We took each others hand and walked back down the aisle

We stopped in the doorway  
And we kissed  
It was full of passion  
And love  
It was Perfect

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...  
_


End file.
